La historia de Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger
by Annabeeth
Summary: Aquí les contare la historia de Hermione y Viktor, en mi opinión ¡hacen una pareja preciosa!, si a ti también te gusta déjame un review contándome que esperas que pase en la historia. Puedes dejar tus sugerencias para la historia, Gracias por leerme.
1. Chapter 1

Viktor Krum conoce a Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore anuncio que vendrían dos academias de magia a Hogwarts: Durmstrang y Beauxbatons para concursar en el torneo de los tres magos.

Entraron aquellas brujas francesas provenientes de la academia Beauxbatons, en Francia. Después de ellas prosiguieron con su llegada los caballeros de Durmstrang, todos murmuraban al ver entrar a Viktor Krum al comedor, las chicas estaban locas por él.

Viktor Krum era un famoso jugador de quidditch de Bulgaria, Hermione lo había visto por primera vez en los mundiales de 1994, cuando fue con la familia Weasley, Amos Diggory, su hijo Cedric Diggory y Harry.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde. . .

El famoso jugador de quidditch se escondía de un grupo de chicas que lo perseguían, no hallaba lugar más tranquilo que la biblioteca para tener un rato de paz, pensando que nadie se pondría a buscar a un deportista en una biblioteca. Busco lugar donde sentarse no había ninguna mesa vacía por completo. Había un grupo de nerds sentados en una mesa metidos completamente en un libro, pero tampoco es que el gran Viktor quiera sentarse con ese grupo ¿no?, a un lado de la mesa de nerds se encontraba un grupo de chicas estudiando pero ¡dios! Precisamente estaba huyendo de un grupo de mujeres. Pero entonces al fondo logra ver a una chica hermosa a la luz tenue de las velas, enfrascada en un libro, que el jugador nota que no le causaría molestia si se sienta en su mesa. Al tomar asiento el joven buscador no hace ruido intenta parecer desapercibido.

Pero de una forma u otra el jugador sabe que la chica está ahí. La observa, intentando ser lo más discreto posible. Nunca había visto chica así, a pesar de que siempre salió con las chicas que quiso, su carrera le dejo allanado el camino básicamente con cualquiera que quisiera, cuando quisiera. Pero esa chica que tenía enfrente definitivamente era diferente, era indescriptible, era hermosa.

Entonces la joven al notar que el buscador no hacía más que esconderse decidió hablar:

-Talvez mientras te escondes podrías leer un poco, muchos temas pueden resultar interesantes. –Dijo la joven tendiéndole un libro al buscador.

-Grrracias –. Dijo el buscador con acento búlgaro.

Al pasar no más de 30 minutos la joven cerró el libro y se levanta para ir a clases. El joven al verla levantarse la imita y hace una inclinación. La chica le sonríe. El joven estira la mano y dice:

-Viktor Krum- Presentándose.

-Hermione Granger- Le responde.

-Tienes un nombrrre muy herrrmoso-. Dice Viktor.

-Gracias- Responde Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione da la vuelta. Viktor la observa mientras se aleja.

Viktor se tumba en la silla y empieza a pensar en ella, aquella chica hermosa, sencilla.

 _Herrrrmione se dice para sí y una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro._

Más tarde se decide volver a su dormitorio (en el barco) y al bajar las escaleras se encuentra a Ognian (su mejor amigo). Ognian lo llama.

-¡Hey Krum! Donde te has metido esta mañana, te ha estado buscando Karkaroff. –Dice Ognian.

-Estaba en la biblioteca. –Responde sonriente.

-¿Que? ¿En la biblioteca? ¿Desde cuando se te ve tan seguido en la biblioteca? –Le dice Ognian bufón- ¿Qué te trae esta mañana tan sonriente? –Le pregunta interesado.

-He ido a leer un poco- Contesta Viktor sin hacer caso a la última pregunta de Ognian.

-Viktor ¿sabes algo?. . . . Eres un pésimo mentiroso. –Le dice escéptico.- Mejor ya cuéntame a quien has conocido.

-Bueno, bueno, solo te lo diré porque sé que no dejaras de insistir. -Continua- He conocido a una chica que la verdad me ha fascinado –Ognian lo miraba con esmero- la conocí por casualidad en la biblioteca, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro y yo escondiéndome de un grupo de chicas locas, entonces pensé que no le importaría que me sentara en su mesa.

-¿Y le importo? ¿Qué te dijo? –Interrumpió Ognian.

-Déjame terminar–. Dijo Viktor volteando los ojos- Cuando la vi me pareció muy hermosa, me ofreció un libro y cuando estaba a punto de irse me presente, ella igual y fue todo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Cuestiono Ognian.

-No lo diré–. Gruño Viktor.

-Anda averiguare sobre ella si me dices su nombre –Dijo Ognian tratando de convencerlo.

-Era algo así como Herrrmione. –Dijo Viktor- No te burles idiota- Agrego al ver la expresión burlona de Ognian.

-Está bien, no me burlare más. –Dijo Ognian después de estallar en risas- ¿Qué te parece si vas a buscar a Karkaroff mientras yo averiguo un poco sobre la tal Hermione?

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Karkaroff, nos vemos en el comedor para cenar–. Finalizo Viktor.

Mientras Ognian caminaba recordaba lo que Viktor le había dicho y no podía dejar de decirse a sí mismo: "Así que el gran Viktor, buscador estrella de la selección de Bulgaria está enamorado" mientras intentaba reprimir una sonrisa para sí.

Ya unas horas más tarde Viktor se dirigía al comedor, ya era la hora de la cena, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin donde le correspondía a un lado de sus compañeros de equipo de quidditch.

En unos minutos no tardó en llegar Ognian y Viktor lo invito a sentarse.

-¿Qué has averiguado? –Pregunto ansioso Viktor

-Te traigo noticias, algunas no son tan buenas y no te favorecen en nada, pero en fin es lo que pude averiguar–. Responde Ognian.

-Si tienes noticias malas, adelante son lo primero que quiero saber –Dice Viktor

-Bueno la mala noticia es que ella tiene solo 14 años, por dios Viktor quien iría a pensar que una niña de 14 años te iba a gustar, pero bien, no creo que ella teniendo esa edad quiera ya sabes tú hahaha no tengo que mencionarlo cuando sabes de que hablo–. Dice Ognian guiñándole un ojo a Viktor.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que solo quiero sexo? –Responde Viktor molesto- No mencione nada sobre eso.

-Oh entonces si no te importa, quiere decir que de verdad estás enamorado–, Dice Ognian excitado- Felicidades.

-No digas tonterías idiota –Responde Viktor.

-¿Te han dicho que eres extremadamente sutil?, ni se te ocurra hablarle a ella de esa manera–, Dice Ognian ofendido –Pero bien la buena noticia es que ella no sale con nadie, al parecer no es el tipo de chicas que busquen, me ha contado mi fuente que es hija de muggles y que es una insoportable sabelotodo.

-¿Qué? –Dice Viktor- ¿Quién ha hablado tan mal de ella?-, Continua- no le vayas a contar a nadie, de que ella es impura, para mí no tiene importancia en lo más mínimo, pero ya conoces a Karkaroff, sería una vergüenza para él, bueno finalmente no importa lo que sea para él, pero si se entera ya no me permitiría verla–, Dice- No sé si realmente esto vaya a funcionar, mejor hay que olvidarlo, no creo que le guste a ella –. Murmulla Viktor desanimado.

-Por favor Viktor, puedes tener a la mujer que desees siendo la gran estrella de quidditch, eso ni debería importarte, seguramente ella te daría el culo–. Dice Ognian.

-Cállate Ognian, ella no es una cualquiera, no quiero que hables así de ella, por ningún motivo–. Dice Viktor furioso, no le gusta que se exprese así de ella, Viktor sabe que Hermione no es así.

-Está bien ya no hablemos de eso–, Dijo Ognian -¿La piensas buscar mañana?

-Claro, veré si nos encontramos en la biblioteca–. Responde Viktor.

-¡Así se habla Viktor! ¿Por cierto que te ha dicho Karkaroff?

-Me ha dicho que mañana anuncian a los seleccionados para competir en el torneo de los tres magos–. Responde Viktor.

-¡Excelente!–, Dice Ognian- Tú serás uno de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de la historia, me gustaría que me dejaras un review en el que me contaras ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera el vestido de Hermione? ¿Qué aventuras te gustaría que pasaran juntos? ¿Te gustaría que Hermione tenga su primera vez con Viktor? ¡Cuéntamelo en un review! Ya que quiero que esta historia les guste, y ¡su opinión es muy importante!**

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en el gran comedor para conocer a los seleccionados para participar en el torneo de los tres magos.

De beauxbatons: Fleur delacour

Durmstrang: Viktor Krum

Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory

Y al final se seleccionó uno más: Harry Potter

Una semana después Hermione entro a la biblioteca vio sentado en la misma mesa de ayer a Viktor, no supo porque pero al verlo se sonrió a sí misma.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Viktor, y antes de llegar a la mesa Viktor levanto la mirada y la vio, ahí estaba ella, la chica que vio ayer, se quedó totalmente tieso de verla, tenía sensaciones extrañas, ¿mariposas en el estómago?, estaba enfrente de él, no sabía qué hacer. Se armó de valor y dijo:

-H….Hol...a- Dijo Viktor tartamudeando.

-Hola- Dijo Hermione sonriente.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo así que Hermione decidió agregar:

-Felicitaciones por haber sido seleccionado para el torneo de los tres magos-, Dijo Hermione- Espero te vaya muy bien.

-Grrracias- Respondió Viktor.

-Y bien ¿Qué lees?- Pregunta Hermione.

Viktor no sabía que estaba leyendo, no estaba poniendo atención a la lectura, realmente solo estaba esperando que llegara Hermione.

-Ah eh. . . apenas iba a comenzarrr-. Responde Viktor nervioso.- No estaba seguro de venir a leer, me estaba escondiendo, la biblioteca es un lugar tranquilo, me gusta.

 _Nota mental: aunque me gustas más tú._

-Muy bien yo vengo a averiguar un poco para mi trabajo de pociones- Dice Hermione.- No sé si terminare hoy realmente es demasiado.

Viktor estaba pensando en ofrecer su ayuda para facilitarle el trabajo a Hermione, pero no sabía si hacerlo, ¿y si rechazaba su ayuda?, Hermione era una chica que normalmente no pedía ayuda, lo podía hacer ella sola, pero Viktor pensó que si le ofrecía su ayuda estaría más tiempo con ella, vaya que quería pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo a eso había venido a la biblioteca ¿no?

-Si quierrres puedo ayudarrrte-, Dice Viktor- si no quierrres está bien.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-, pregunta Hermione- me encantaría, así terminamos más rápido, pero ¿no venias a leer?, no quiero quitarte el tiempo.

-Oh no, no, no te prrreocupes, no venía a leerrr-, dice Viktor.

Hermione frunce el ceño _¿no venía a leer? ¿Entonces?_

-Quierrro decirrr, que no me imporrrta dejarrrr la lecturrrra parrra después-. Añade Viktor al ver la expresión fruncida de Hermione.

-Está bien-, dice Hermione- entonces que esperamos-. Añade sonriente.

Hermione estaba de pie y Viktor ya se encontraba sentado así que Viktor como siempre tan caballeroso se levanta para abrirle la silla y le ofrece sentarse, Hermione le agradece.

Pasaron horas buscando información para el trabajo de pociones de Hermione, aunque se dieron tiempos para conversar igual, Viktor tenía buenas habilidades para el estudio, sin embargo nunca le intereso tanto, siempre tenía como prioridad el quidditch, pero ahora hasta el tiempo se le había pasado volando, no podía creerlo había pasado horas con Hermione en la biblioteca, se divirtieron mucho el tiempo que pasaron juntos, de vez en cuando se les escapaban algunas risas que sonaban demasiado fuerte para un lugar tan silencioso como la biblioteca lo que ganaba una mirada asesina de Madame Pince.

Unos minutos después estaban acomodando los libros en su lugar, en ocasiones Hermione tenía que estirarse para llegar a la altura donde correspondía el libro, así que se le descubría un poco de piel de la cintura, Viktor no podía controlarse, era una niña de 15 años pero no dejaba de ser atractiva, trataba de conservar el buen juicio, no podía, era algo bastante tentador.

Deseo.

Imagino lo que Ognian le diría cuando lo supiera, pero no le importo.

Al perder la razón rozo con la punta de sus dedos la cintura de Hermione por detrás, ella volteo rápidamente. . .

-Lo siento-. Murmullo avergonzado

-No te preocupes-. Respondo Hermione sin entender muy bien sus intenciones.

Hermione con 15 años por un lado, no comprendía lo que trataba de hacer Viktor, era muy lista, sí, pero no podía creer que el gran Viktor sintiera deseo por ella de alguna manera, por otro lado, no era nada tonta y si conocía las intenciones de los hombres, el deseo, aunque ella no lo hubiese sentido nunca por alguien, había querido leer algún libro, si eso contaba como deseo.

Viktor noto que ya llevaban 10 minutos de retraso a la cena, a esta hora ya todos deberían de estar en el comedor, así que le dijo a Hermione:

-Herrrmione, ya es horrra de bajarrrr a la cena, vamos-. Dijo Viktor aun avergonzado por lo de hace unos minutos.

Hermione asintió y se dirigían hacia la puerta, Viktor le aguanto la puerta para que ella pasara primero y le dijo:

-Adelante-. Dijo sonriéndole.

Como era de esperarse Hermione se ruborizo y le agradeció el gesto.

Iban caminando por el pasillo hacia el comedor, cuando entraron al gran comedor, todos los miraban, se escuchaban pequeños murmuros que decían: _¿Viktor Krum con Hermione Granger?_

Se dividieron para ir a sus respectivas mesas Viktor a Slytherin y Hermione a Gryfindor.

Los profesores omitieron todo esto y continuaron con la cena, Hermione se tranquilizó cuando no le llamaron la atención por llegar tarde, no le parecía divertido romper las reglas. Viktor ignoro la mirada asesina de Karkaroff y se sentó a un lado de Ognian.

-¿Qué paso?-, dijo Ognian intrigado- ¿Ya la hiciste tuya? Se te ve feliz.

-Cállate Ognian, no-. Responde Viktor molesto.

-¿Entonces? – Pregunta Ognian.

-Te platico más tarde-, responde Viktor- no quiero que todos escuchen-. Añade.

Mientras tanto durante toda la cena, Ron y Harry cuestionaban a Hermione.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué entraste con Viktor Krum?- Cuestionaba Ron a Hermione.

-Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de pociones-. Responde en tono cortante Hermione.

-¿Con Viktor?- Pregunta Harry.

-¿Saben qué? No tengo porque responder sus preguntas-. Dice Hermione volteando los ojos.

Después de un rato termina la cena y todos se dirigen a los dormitorios, a las señoritas de beauxbatons y a los caballeros de Durmstrang, se les asignaron habitaciones del castillo de Hogwarts una habitación para cada alumno.

Al salir del comedor Viktor le dirige una mirada a Hermione, y le guiña un ojo, Hermione le sonríe, y Viktor espera no haberla asustado.

La habitación de Viktor estaba al lado de la de Ognian.

Karkaroff debía de estar vigilando que sus alumnos no salieran de la cama, sin embargo Karkaroff dormía en el barco, lo que le hacía fácil a Ognian pasarse un rato a la habitación de Viktor.

Ognian estaba ansioso por que Viktor le contara lo que había pasado, así que cuando se suponía que todos debían de estar en la cama Ognian se levantó y procuro no hacer demasiado ruido, al dirigirse a la puerta choco con un buro.

-¡Oh mierda!- Gruño Ognian

Finalmente abrió la puerta y cuido que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, no creía que Karkaroff anduviera ambulando por ahí, a estas horas debería de estar tumbado en el barco.

Toco la puerta y nadie contesto, seguro también Viktor ya estaba tumbado, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y se escuchó una voz de adentro del cuarto.

-¿Quién?

Se escuchaba que estaba medio dormido.

-Soy Ognian

-Mañana hablamos-. Decía Viktor con voz dormilona.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Crees que aguantare que me cuentes lo que caso hasta mañana?

Entonces se escuchó que Viktor se levantó de la cama y que se dirigía hacia la puerta, lo que provoco que Ognian sonriera satisfactoriamente.

Abrió la puerta con mala cara, y si tenía razón y se debía de haber dormido cuando llego, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la cara encamorrada.

Ognian entro a la habitación y se tumbó en el sillón, Viktor hizo lo mismo en el sillón que estaba frente a Ognian.

-Y bien-, dice Ognian- ¿Qué paso con tu chica fabulosa?

-La estuve esperando en la biblioteca, pensé que si es que llegaba se sentaría en la misma mesa que ayer, y así fue entonces nos saludamos y me conto que tenía que hacer un trabajo y le ofrecí mi ayuda ella acepto, así que termino su trabajo más rápido, también estuvimos platicando un rato, es una chica muy interesante ¿sabes? Tiene gustos muy extraños pero interesantes, cada vez me gusta saber un poco más sobre ella, no es como las demás, es lo que más me gusta de ella-. Cuenta Viktor con los ojos brillantes y algo nervioso.

-Pues vaya que entonces sería una relación muy diferente a tus anteriores conquistas-, Dice Ognian burlándose- ¿y no pasó nada "caliente? Algo en tu mirada me dice que si-. Pregunta interesado.

-No fue algo tan caliente, pero vaya que me arrepiento-, Dice Viktor- siento que la asuste con mis acciones.

-Pues adelante cuéntame, podre darte mi punto de vista-. Contesta Ognian entusiasmado.

-Ya habíamos terminado

-¿De qué?- Interrumpe Ognian boquiabierto.

-Su trabajo de pociones-, contesta Viktor volteando los ojos y continúa- entonces estábamos acomodando los libros que habíamos utilizado, y ella al acomodar los libros de arriba se estiro demasiado, su cintura quedo al descubierto, no me pude contener por más que pensara que tenía 14 años y yo 18, entonces le tome la cintura con la punta de mis dedos.

-¿Qué hizo ella?- pregunta alterado Ognian.

-Ella por un momento sentí como su piel se estremecía y soltó un suspiro o no sé si fue por el susto que se llevó cuando la toque. Me disculpe con ella, me dijo que no importaba, pero desde ahí se mantuvo la tensión-. Responde Viktor desanimado.

-¿Pues cómo no?- Dice Ognian- No creo que con 15 años tenga tanta seguridad para esas cosas-, Dice Ognian- no estuvo tan mal, agradece que no paso otra cosa, pero deberías de darle tiempo no la conoces lo suficiente, permite que te conozca, porque si no puede pensar que eres un completo patán.

-Ya lo sabía, pero no voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera, que no desee, te lo aseguro.- Murmulla Viktor.

-Sabes, estoy pensando que deberías saludar a tu amiguito antes de verla-. Le aconseja Ognian a Viktor, mientras intenta reprimir la risa.

A Viktor no le causa gracia, si no influyera esa plática en Hermione talvez le hubiera causado, pero como no, Viktor le lanza una mirada asesina a Ognian.

Ognian nota que talvez seria el momento perfecto para salir de la habitación y marcharse a la cama.

Al ver la expresión de Viktor, Ognian dice:

-Mejor me marcho a dormir, cuando alguien te interrumpe de tu siesta eres bastante amargado-. Dice Ognian encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si anda vete mejor-. Contesta Viktor.

-Enserio espero que a ella nunca le hables ni la veas así, porque no te va a dejar que te le acerques a más de 2 metros-. Dice Ognian bufón.

Ognian se levanta del sofá y abre la puerta para volver a su cuarto, Viktor se queda pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

¿Realmente Hermione llegaría a pensar que es una patán? No quería parecerlo y no lo era, Viktor nunca había sido un patán, nunca le llego a faltar el respeto a alguna mujer.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Pensó en que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas con Hermione, las dos siguientes semanas tenía entrenamiento de quidditch así que no podría ver a Hermione durante todo ese plazo, tenía bastante tiempo para meditar las cosas y para dejar que se calmaran las cosas, no tenía mucha cara para verla después de perder la razón.

Si lo ponía triste no poder verla durante tanto tiempo, que ahora parecería una eternidad, estaban iniciando octubre, no es que tuviera toda la vida para conquistarla, solo estaría un año en Hogwarts, después de esto no era seguro volver a verla, a solo que se la llevara a Bulgaria, a vivir con él, pero dudaba un poco si ella aceptaría, y más aún si sus padres lo permitirían, tanto los de ella como los de él, la madre de Viktor seguramente no estaría tan de acuerdo, llevarse a una chica de 15 años era algo irracional, por supuesto que Viktor no dependía de sus padres después de convertirse en un buscador profesional, así que no necesitaba necesariamente el consentimiento de sus padres, tenía 18 años podía considerarse un adulto.

Viktor se dirigió a la cama y sumido en sus pensamientos callo rendido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo de esta historia, las cosas se están poniendo buenas, Viktor le hará una propuesta a Hermione, cuéntame que te parece, ¡déjame un review!, dame tu opinion acerca de que te gustaría que pasara en el próximo capítulo** **.**

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Viktor había estado entrenando quidditch, le había parecido pasar mucho tiempo sin Hermione, aunque en las horas de comida la llegaba a ver algunas veces, se dedicaban miradas cómplices mutuamente. Viktor no entendía verdaderamente el hecho de extrañar a Hermione, no era para tanto, apenas la conocía, en las semanas de entrenamiento se le veía muy distraído, no era el mismo jugador al que lo único que le importaba era el quidditch, no ya no lo era.

Ya había superado las semanas de entrenamiento, ahora el próximo viernes enfrentaría la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, no tenía idea de a que se enfrentaría, pero de algo estaba seguro: Karkaroff se encargaría de investigar cual era la primera prueba, a Viktor no le parecía tan limpio jugar con ventaja, sin embargo nunca se negaba a algo que le dijera u ordenara Karkaroff y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Como era de esperar por la tarde, Karkaroff buscaba a Viktor. Al encontrarlo le llama al barco para hablar con más privacidad, Karkaroff le dice que a lo primero que se va a enfrentar en el torneo de los tres magos seria a un dragón que le tocaría a la suerte entre los demás participantes. Karkaroff le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse, pues Viktor ya había visto dragones con anterioridad, en Hogwarts no era tan común que se vieran dragones, ahí se encontraba la segunda ventaja con la que jugaba, Viktor lo único que hacía para prepararse y poder enfrentar al dragón era conservar su buena condición física, todas las mañanas cerca del lago, al aire libre iba a entrenar un poco.

Por las tardes Viktor no hacía nada, aunque para que nadie sospechara nada sobre Hermione no la había buscado en la biblioteca, aunque esos días estuviera libre.

Un día por la tarde decide ir en busca de Hermione, se dirige hacia la biblioteca, al entrar la ve sentada esta vez en otra mesa y se dirige hacia ella, se queda parado a un lado de la mesa, pero Hermione está completamente concentrada en el libro que no lo nota.

Viktor se aclara la garganta para hacerse notar.

Entonces Hermione levanta la cara.

-Hola-. Saluda Viktor.

-Hola.- Responde Hermione y vuelve la cabeza hacia su libro.

-Hmmmm, no quierrro que pienses que te estoy siguiendo-, dice Viktor- esque este lugar es más trrranquilo-. Añade.

-No te preocupes-, responde Hermione- ni siquiera me paso por la cabeza.

Viktor no se explicaba porque Hermione estaba tan seria o ¿cortante?, talvez le había molestado que no la haya buscado durante tantos días, aunque no podía ser, no tenía mucha lógica.

Para volver a captar la atención de Hermione, Viktor no lo piensa dos veces y pone su mano encima de la de ella.

-Veo que te gusta leerrrr-. Murmulla Viktor.

-Si siempre me gusto leer-. Dice Hermione.

Y alza la cabeza hacia en reloj de la biblioteca, se da cuenta de que ya casi es hora de ir a la clase de pociones, no sabe qué hacer, sinceramente no se quiere ir, ya casi no ha estado con Viktor. Pero no quería faltar ni llegar tarde, así que se despide.

-Bien me tengo que ir tengo clase en menos de 10 minutos-. Dice Hermione intentando despedirse.

-Si quierrrres te puedo acompañarrr-. Ofrece Viktor y añade- Es que yo vengo aquí a ocultarme y si no estás me aburrrrro y no tengo con quien platicarrr, si quierrrres solo te dejo en tu clase y me voy.

 _¿Qué más quería? ¿Quedarse a tomar clase?_

Hermione quiere aceptar la propuesta pero sabe que Rita Skeeter ronda por el colegio buscando empezar algún rumor sobre lo que sea.

-Mmmm no creo que puedas venir, hay periodistas rondando por los pasillos y si te ven junto a mí no dudaran en publicar que existe una relación amorosa entre nosotros-. Responde Hermione.

Viktor piensa en que a él no le importa en lo más mínimo que escriban algo así, es lo que quiere con ella ¿no? pero decide no insistir y se despide de Hermione.

Hermione se aleja mientras Viktor la observa.

Al día siguiente Hermione va a la biblioteca y Viktor no aparece, ella piensa que es por el rechazo del día anterior, piensa que se molestó y que nunca va a volver a buscarla. Así que mejor deja de esperarlo y no vuelve a la biblioteca en todo el día.

Ve a Viktor en el comedor, pero él ni siquiera la voltea a ver, se veía distraído, tal vez era porque mañana por la tarde tenía que enfrentar la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Ya era viernes, ese día tanto Viktor como los demás participantes lucharían contra la primera prueba. Harry estaba muy nervioso, Ron y Hermione trataban de animarlo diciéndole que todo saldría bien, aunque sinceramente no sabían si acertaban.

Por la tarde, todos se iban a reunir en las gradas para la primera prueba los concursantes estaban en una tienda de acampar esperando a que se diera inicio a la prueba.

Hermione decide ir a desearle a Harry buena suerte así que se dirige a la tienda. Al estar en la tienda murmura desde afuera y alguien se acerca para escuchar, era Harry, estaba muy nervioso, Hermione pensando en que probablemente no volvería a ver a su amigo decide entrar a la tienda sin importar que la vean y abraza a Harry.

Viktor la ve y si se es sincero así mismo, estaba celoso, sabía que Harry era su amigo, pero ¿Por qué Hermione no iba con él?, Hermione no volteo a ver a Viktor.

Entonces apareció Rita Skeeter y apareció el flash en Hermione y Harry, había tomado una fotografía, seguro iba a publicar que tenían una relación amorosa o algo parecido.

-Jóvenes enamorados-. Suspiro Rita.

Harry y Hermione no hablaron para nada mientras Rita ordenaba a su pluma mágica que anotara todo lo que decía, entonces Viktor intervino.

-La tienda es parra los campeones y sus amigos-. Gruño- Usted no tiene nada que hacerrr aquí.

Rita se volvió hacia Viktor, y su pluma le acaricio el rostro, entonces Rita se marchó.

Dumbledore entro a la tienda, y reunió a los campeones en un círculo. Dumbledore vio a Hermione y le pregunto _¿Qué hace usted aquí señorita Granger?_ Hermione dijo _Oh lo siento yo..._ y sin saber que decir se dirigía a la salida de la tienda murmurándole a Harry _¡Suerte!_

Dumbledore continúo diciéndoles que se iban a enfrentar a un dragón y que este sería el que saquen de la bolsa. A Viktor le toco el Dragón de bola chino.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, primero Fleur luego Viktor, después Cedric y al final Harry.

Cuando fue el turno de Viktor, Hemione estaba muy nerviosa, sinceramente temía que algo le pasara, pero todo salió bien, al parecer no fue gran trabajo para Viktor vencer al dragón.

Cuando terminaron de pasar cada uno Hermione decidió ir a felicitar a Viktor.

-¡Felicidades!-. Dijo Hermione emocionada mientras abrazaba a Viktor.

Viktor la abrazo y agradeció, después de todo a pesar de tener una leve quemadura en el brazo por el fuego del dragón, estaba feliz, era lo único que quería, que Hermione fuera a verlo.

Hermione iba a apartarse pero por la fuerza de Viktor no pudo.

Así que se apartaron hasta que alguien entro a la tienda.

Ognian.

Viktor le lanzo una mirada asesina a Ognian, había arruinado el momento.

Ognian quedo petrificado al ver que había echado a perder todo.

-Ehh… talvez sea mejor que vuelva más tarde-. Dijo Ognian nervioso.

-Oh no, no te preocupes-. Sonrió Hermione- Solo vine a felicitar a Viktor, ya me iba-. Añadió.

Viktor se despidió de Hermione y ella salió de la tienda.

Ognian y Viktor conversaron un rato y después Ognian considero prudente irse, Viktor necesitaba descansar, así que se marchó para más tarde ir al comedor a cenar.

Como era de esperar Dumbledore felicito a los competidores que se enfrentaron a los dragones, posteriormente se dio inicio a la cena.

Y así termino el día, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones al finalizar la cena.

Al día siguiente la biblioteca estaba repleta, así que Hermione decide ir a la orilla del lago a tomar un poco de aire fresco, se lleva un libro con ella.

Por un lado también había pensado en ir al lago para encontrarse con Viktor, talvez a estas horas de la mañana estuviera entrenando ahí, ya que sus admiradoras aun no despertaban para ir detrás de él, así que le pareció un buen momento.

Hermione se sienta un poco alejada de la orilla del lago, y abre su libro para comenzar a leer, aunque pensar en que Viktor podría aparecer en cualquier momento le hacía volver la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba.

Meditando las cosas se da cuenta de lo obvio que es estar esperando a Viktor ahí, ya que todas las mañanas se disponía a trotar en la orilla del lago.

Una hora después aparece Viktor trotando, Hermione al ver que Viktor se acercaba finge estar completamente concentrada en su lectura, esconde su cabeza detrás del libro rogando que Viktor no la vea. Pero el saluda.

-¡Hola!- Dice agitado.

Hermione levanta la vista.

-Hola-, hace una pausa- ¿entrenando?

Viktor se limpia el sudor de la frente y asiente.

-¿Qué lees?- Pregunta

Hermione se estremece, no había puesto atención a la lectura ya que solo esperaba que Viktor llegara.

-Ah es sobre los centauros-. Inventa

-Que interrresante-. Dice Viktor.

Hermione está temiendo que Viktor se despida y vuelva a trotar, sin embargo no lo hace.

-¿Puedo sentarrrme aquí junto a ti? O temes que alguien nos vea-. Añade levantando la ceja.

Hermione sonríe apenada al recordar que había rechazado su invitación para que la acompañara a clases, pero asiente y le permite a Viktor tomar asiento.

Cierra de golpe el libro antes de que Viktor note que lo que leía no tenía nada que ver con los centauros, y se produce un silencio incomodo, Viktor la mira de reojo.

Viktor decide hablar para que Hermione no se sienta incomoda o intimidada y piense que la está acosando.

-Un amigo me dijo que errres muggle-. Dice Viktor.

Hermione piensa que Viktor no querrá estar más con ella porque es muggle, no recordaba que en Durmstrang aceptaban solo purasangres.

No responde.

Viktor vuelve a hablar pensando que la incómodo y decide añadir.

-No es que tenga imporrrrtancia, solo lo dije, si no quierrres hablar de ello, no importa-. Murmura

Hermione sonríe aliviada, pensó que Viktor se alejaría de ella en cuanto le dijera que era muggle.

-Oh no, no te preocupes-, dice- sí lo soy mis padres son dentistas en el mundo muggle.

Hemione le cuenta a Viktor sobre la vida muggle, Viktor muchas de ellas no las podía creer como que las escobas las utilizaran solamente para barrer, ¿Cómo sería el mundo de Viktor sin volar?, pasaron horas charlando divertidos, hasta que a Viktor le paso una idea por la cabeza, podía invitar a Hermione a dar un paseo, lo haría, solo estaba organizando sus ideas.

-Herrrrmione-. Dice Viktor

-¿Si?- pregunta Hermione.

-Estaba pensando en… bueno pensé en que talvez, te gustarria irrr a darrr un paseo o hacerrr lo que tu quierrras-. Dice Viktor

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y confundió un poco a Viktor, lo que le obligo a añadir.

-Si no quierrrres está bien-. Murmullo Viktor

-Claro que me gustaría-. Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Viktor intentaba ocultar lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos, iba a ir con Hermione a dar un paseo, aun no sabía a donde, pero irían.

-¿A dónde te gustarrria irrr?- pregunto Viktor.

-No lo había pensado, pero a donde tú quieras está bien-. Murmuro Hermione

Viktor pensó en que le podía gustar a Hermione, quería que fuera algo especial, sería algo así como su primera cita, a pesar de que ya se habían visto varias veces.

-Alguna vez escuche que las lunas de octubrrrre erran las más hermosas, podríamos irrrr a verrrlas, los centaurrrros asegurran que son las más prrreciosas-. Dijo Viktor entusiasmado.

Viktor pensó que tal vez la idea era un poco anticuada, ¿Ir a ver las preciosas lunas de octubre?, pero a Hermione le pareció una estupenda idea.

-Si estaría genial-. Sonrió Hermione.

-Aún estamos a un par de días de que acabe septiembrrre-, dijo Viktor- podrrriamos irrr dentrrro de una semana, o cuando tú puedas.

-Sí, dentro de una semana está perfecto-. Dijo Hemione mirando los oscuros ojos de Viktor, oscuros pero radiantes.

-Bien entonces nos verrremos fuerrrra del castillo, en la noche a las 11:00 p.m.- Murmuro Viktor

-¿Romperemos las reglas?-. Dijo Hermione asustada

-Sí, juntos-. Respondio Viktor guiñándole un ojo

Pasaron horas hablando, hasta dar la hora de cenar, no se habían dado cuenta de lo rápido que se había ido el tiempo, así que cuando lo notaron entraron al castillo.

Al entrar Viktor se despidió de Hermione y le dijo: _Te veo dentro de una semana_. Y se alejó mientras irradiaba de felicidad.

Antes de que comenzara la cena Dumbledore anuncio que era una tradición que se realizara el baile de navidad en la competencia de los tres magos, así que esta vez no podía faltar y abría uno, todos comenzaron a hablar, pensando en con quien irían.

Viktor no tenía anteriormente idea de que hablaría con Hermione esa noche, entonces pensó que tampoco tenía con quien ir al baile, talvez la podría invitar durante su cita, si es que no se le ocurría a Harry invitarla.

Durante la cena Viktor le contó a Ognian que tendría con Hermione una cita.

Ognian lo animo y le dijo a Viktor que podía invitar a Hermione a que fuera su acompañante en el baile de navidad.

Lo haría.

 **¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Dejame un review y cuéntamelo, pronto se acerca el baile de navidad, ¿Cómo quieres que sea el vestido de Hermione?, ¿Qué más te gustaría que pasara en los próximos capítulos? ¡Deja tu review! Me ayudas muchísimo. Tardare un poquito más en actualizar el próximo capítulo será un poquitín más largo y tengo deberes. Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
